


'Twas the Night Before Creation Day

by PixeledPurple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Bickering, Cuddle Pile, Cute, Family, Gen, Sibling Fluff, They love each other, Trine - Freeform, cybertronian version of christmas, referencing past emotional trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledPurple/pseuds/PixeledPurple
Summary: Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker spend the Cybertronian version of Christmas Eve together.  Mostly.  A story of love and family bonding.  And lots of bickering because this is the seekers we;re talking about. ;)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Secret Solenoid '19-'20





	'Twas the Night Before Creation Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasharnie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sasharnie).



> This is a gift for sasharnie through the SecretSolenoid gift exchange! Also, the energon cake is like coffee cake. I feel like that’s important.

"’Twas the night before Creation Day, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a cyber mouse. The circuits were hung by the exhaust port with care, in hopes that Solus Prime, soon would be there. The sparklings were nestled all snug in their berths, while visions of energon treats danced in their processors."

"Do you have to read that stupid thing?" Starscream asked, shooting his trinemate a look as he hung the last of the tinsel garland over the front door.

"It’s not stupid, it’s tradition!" Skywarp objected.

"It doesn’t even make any sense. Why would anyone hang circuits over an exhaust port?"

"It’s poetry, it’s not supposed to make sense," Skywarp countered.

"No arguing on creation day," Thundercracker said coming onto the room.

Starscream rolled his optics, "Or what? Solace Prime won’t bring us any gifts?"

"Or you don’t get any cake," he corrected, setting a freshly baked mercury energon cake on the coffee table. 

"Ooh cake!" Skywarp put down the datapad and bounced over to the couch. Starscream made sure his back was turned before picking it up and subspacing it. He put up with a lot of nonsense from his trine during creation day, but he was not going to deal with Skywarp’s annual rendition of that horrible story.

Thundercracker handed him a slice of cake and he took his usual spot on the couch between his trinemates. He was the middle sparkling and he always used it as an excuse to be in the middle. Of course he’d never admit that he liked the way it made him feel safe to have them on either side.

"Mmmh! How do you make this so good TC?" Skywarp practically squeed.

"I guess you can do one thing right," Starscream said, taking a bite.

"Don’t be mean," Skywarp said, taking a bit from Starscream’s plate.

"Hey that’s mine! Eat your own!"

"What’re you gonna do about it?" he asked, reaching his fork to take another bite.

Starscream yanked the plate away before he could. "I’ll show you what!" he said — entirely too loud for their close proximity — as he reached up, pinching Skywarp’s wing.

"Hey! OW! Star, that hurt!"

"Well keep your hands off my cake. Ow!" he shouted as he felt Skywarp yank his wing downward.

Suddenly the plate he had managed to keep a hold of during their struggle was yanked out of his hand. He was about to scream at Skywarp to give it back, when he heard the other say just that.

Starscream looked up to find Thundercracker standing over them, holding both of their plates. "I told you, no fighting or you don’t get cake."

"He started it!" Skywarp and Starscream said almost simultaneously.

"You two do realize that there’s whole energon cake right there on the table, right?"

"All the more reason 'Warp should keep his hands off mine," Starscream muttered as he folded his arms over his cockpit and leaned back, sulking.

"We’ll be good TC, give 'em back."

Thundercracker glared at them for a minute longer, "Any more fighting and I take this back to the kitchen and eat it all myself."

"Promise!" Skywarp chipped, "Right Star?"

"Fine. Just give me the cake back."

Thundercracker handed both plates back and sat down next to Starscream. "Why do I always have to mediate between you two?" he asked, picking up his own plate again.

"No one asked you to you know," Starscream mumbled.

Skywarp elbowed him in the side. "Let’s watch a Creation Day movie!" he chirped before Starscream could retaliate.

"I can’t," Starscream said checking his chronometer. "I need to check on an experiment at the lab."

"You have to go in today?" Thundercracker frowned.

"But it’s Creation Day Eve! You have to spend it with us," Skywarp exclaimed.

"Experiments don’t care what day it is. I need to monitor it every other day or the results will be worthless. I’ll be here all day tomorrow."

"But the lab’s so far away. You won’t be back until late" he pouted. "We have to bake energon cookies!" Skywarp said.

"That was random," Starscream blinked at him.

"You do realize we’re eating cake right now?" Thundercracker asked.

Skywarp waved them off, putting his plate down. "I know, but it’s tradition! If Starscream’s not gonna be here tonight, we have to do it now!"

"'Warp-"

"Pleeease?"

Starscream sighed, "All right, but I have to leave in twenty minutes."

Skywarp led the way to the kitchen, "I’ll get the minerals, Starscream you get the cookie cutters, and TC, you get the sprinkles!"

They filled a huge bowl with energon, nickel shavings, magnesium, and silicon. Starscream insisted on doing the measuring anytime Thundercracker tried to put something in.

"You love my mercury energon cake, why do you automatically assume I’m going to screw up the cookies?" Thundercracker demanded after the third time Starscream intervened.

"Because that cake is the only thing you can make well."

"That’s not true! I cook all the time!"

"Did you ever notice that every time you cook we end up going out to eat?"

"It’s not my fault your tastes aren’t as sophisticated as mine."

"Thundercracker, you blew up the kitchen!"

"That was one time!"

"Then there was a time they had to evacuate the building because of the toxic fumes. And don’t forget the time you sent Skywarp to the hospital with energon poisoning."

"And you said me and Starscream argue a lot," Skywarp said, casually eating the cookie batter raw out of the bowl."

"Hey stop that!" Starscream slapped his hand away. "If you eat all the batter we won’t have enough left for cookies.

They finished mixing the dough and split it up into three parts, each seeker making their own cookies.

Starscream’s were the biggest, shaped like gift boxes and matrixes. Thundercracker’s were covered in blue cobalt sprinkles and were shaped like little seekers.

"Uh, Skywarp?" Thundercracker asked, looking at the other’s cookies. "What are those supposed to be?"

"This is the Forge of Solus Prime," he said pointing to one misshapen cookie. "And this is Cybertron," he said, pointing to one with a vague starburst shape. "And this one is the three of us around the Creation Day fire."

"Those are…"

"Terrible."

"Well I think they’re great!" Skywarp said, proudly putting his cookies in the oven."

"Seriously?" Thundercracker asked.

Skywarp shrugged, "I have low standards."

"I need to get going." Starscream said, already starting out the door.

"You’re not gonna stay and help decorate?"

"'Warp, I told you, 20 minutes." He would never admit it, but Starscream hated leaving tonight. He would much rather stay with his trine. They where all so busy with their own endeavors lately. Starscream spent half his time at the academy, Thundercracker was in training for the elite guard, and Skywarp had some project going in the lower levels of Vos. They weren’t as close as they used to be and he hated it. His trine were the only ones who had always been there for him, and he should be able to spend at least these few days with them.

But if he didn’t go check on his experiment, three months of work would be worthless. "I’ll try to get back before midnight," he said, caving just a little at Skywarp’s pout.

The black and purple seeker nodded a little sadly, scootching closer to Thundercracker, his wings drooping.

It was a small thing grounders wouldn’t even notice, but amongst seekers, the small motions screamed 'loneliness, sadness, abandonment.’

Starscream winced and left without looking back again. He knew Skywarp was being dramatic, but he also knew the youngest of their trine had the most abandonment issues. He had been barely old enough to remember his creators when they had left.

He leapt off the balcony, transforming in midair and firing his thrusters to full power as he headed off towards the academy.

***

Starscream checked his chronometer as he landed on the balcony with grace, 1:42 am. He grimaced. He had tried to make it back before midnight like he said, but he hadn’t expected to find Skyfire in the lab. As he went inside, he pulled the brand new scarf the other had given him from around his neck and folded it carefully on the dresser.

He stopped to examine the plate of decorated cookies on the table. Some of them were far neater than others. He couldn’t help but feel he had missed out on some fun.

Skywarp and Thundercracker were already in the oversized berth they put together every year. Most of the time they recharged in their own rooms, but for creation day, there was nothing like waking up with your trinemates.

Starscream slipped under the blankets, curling up on the other side of Skywarp, letting him take the center spot for once. The other didn’t wake, but he did fling an arm over his cockpit, snuggling close.

"You’re late," Thundercracker’s voice came quiet from the other side of the berth.

"I know. It… it couldn’t be helped."

"You’re here now. That’s what matters."

Starscream settled himself, waiting to hear the sound of the other’s vents even out as he fell into recharge, "Nowhere I’d rather be."


End file.
